


おやすみ

by Abyuanss



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 写的时候其实在想库酱和狂王这对好可爱啊（guna





	おやすみ

Emiya从敲门起就闻到了屋内浓重的血腥味。

"门没关。"狂王略显疲惫的声音响起，Emiya轻手轻脚地推门进去，看见他正在擦拭着自己的爱枪。大概是被辛苦到半夜的御主拉去对付什么厉害家伙，Emiya甚至看到了他身上魔力都无法完全抹去的几道浅浅的伤痕。

"打扰了。我是来归还这个的。"库丘林转过头，Emiya的手上托着蔫头耷脑的库酱玩偶，玩偶的身上有几处破损了，棉絮从里面钻出来，显得格外凄惨。

"……我找到它的时候就已经是这样了。"狂王一直盯着库酱没有出声，Emiya不知道他在想什么，但还是出声解释了一句。库丘林似乎是从与玩偶的某种沟通中被惊扰，他抬起头，眨眨眼："我没有怪罪你的意思。来。"尾巴拍了拍床铺，库丘林伸手从床头拿起来什么递了过来。莫名其妙坐下来的Emiya低头一看，哟，针线呐。

给我干什么？

"既然它自己跑到了你那里，那就拜托你把它修补一下吧。"狂王坦荡地直视Emiya的双眼。"你这和那些张口缘分闭口命运的江湖骗子有什么区别？"Emiya抑制住扶额的冲动，坚决不接被递过来的可怜兮兮的库酱。

"而且很晚了，找不到其他人帮忙。"理直气壮其二。"你为什么不明天去找你的caster版本帮帮忙？我记得他在这方面有特别的天赋。"Emiya低下头看着狼狈的玩偶。玩偶的红色豆豆眼对着他的眼睛，好像是在控诉什么一样。

"这种特别还是不要的好。"毫不留情地戳了另一个自己一刀，"而且我非常需要它。"

"真的非常需要？"红色的豆豆眼在心头挥之不去。

"真的非常需要。"狂王又小声重复了一遍，"非常需要。"

弓兵一巴掌狠狠地糊在了自己脑门上。不知道为什么他总是该死地对着这个家伙心软，面对某两个lancer一个caster时候ex级的嘴炮到这时一句都开不出来。"把针线拿来……你这里应该准备了备用棉花的吧？"

Emiya缝补那个可恶的玩偶的时候，狂王就在一边安静地看着。你不是还有枪要擦，你身上的伤不用再治一治，这么晚了为什么不先去休息，弓兵的嘴边绕着一千个问题，最终还是沉默地在狂王的视线下缝好了玩偶。库酱也乖巧地趴在他腿上乖乖地一动不动。Emiya莫名其妙地对着缝补好的玩偶瞪了半天，才把它还给旁边等待着的狂王。

"……缝好了。"递过去的时候Emiya偏头避开了狂王的视线。没有道谢，只有窸窸窣窣的声音响起。Emiya转过头，这个没良心的家伙抱着玩偶拖着尾巴爬上了床，把玩偶放在枕头边就闭上了眼睛。然后似乎是刚刚想起来一样，他睁开眼看着打算离开的弓兵："它很可爱。"

Emiya有点讶异于这句画风不大对劲的告白，结果接下来就听见狂王用平淡的语气继续说道："你比它更可爱。"

弓兵背对着床铺，身体僵硬地迈向门口。狂王灼热的充满暗示的目光似乎要将他烧化一样。他推开门几乎要落荒而逃，但还是勉强克制住自己："……我回去了。晚安（おやすみ）。"

门嘭的一声关上了。

室内黯淡的灯光下，库酱被一条大尾巴卷起来扔到了床头柜上。玩偶习以为常地自己爬起来，然后蹲在原地一动不动。

——你看到了吧？他什么表情？

——没有。

大尾巴又伸了过来，轻轻地但是毫不留情地把玩偶抽倒了。玩偶似乎是发出了一声含混不清的哼声，又一次慢悠悠地自己起身。

——你看到了吧？

玩偶不情不愿地屈服于暴力。

——你是笨蛋吗。

——看到了，他稍微有一点脸红，没有了。

床上的人翻了个身背对着玩偶，心满意足地准备进入梦乡。

——你是笨蛋吗。

不理会玩偶怨念的吐槽，狂王一动不动地背对它躺在床上。伴随着玩偶的修复，身上不间断的疼痛终于减缓了一些，今天大概可以睡得好一点了，他想。闭上眼后他又想起Emiya离开的时候说出的语句，然后，不甚熟练地，他轻轻地开口，用弓兵故乡的语言向着黑暗的虚空说：

"おやすみ、エミヤ。"

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候其实在想库酱和狂王这对好可爱啊（guna


End file.
